When worlds collide
by JuJill
Summary: The worst was maybe that it was the 14th of February - Just some sillyness for your reading pleasure. One-shot.


When worlds collide

The worst part was maybe that it was the 14th of February.  
Sam had planned everything just perfectly. He wanted to spend the day with Mikaela, take her out to a nice restaurant and show her that she was everything to him. Look into her beautiful eyes and tell her the three little words which were so difficult to say a few months ago. But dying could change a man's mind a lot faster than Sam would have thought. So he was willing to fulfil Mikaela's wish for him to say _I love you_.  
But that wasn't quite how things went.  
Somewhere between going out of the dorm and over to Bumblebee, a shriek and a growling of an engine made him look up and froze him in place. Two forms lingered over the buildings and then they transformed mid-air.  
Megatron dropped down like a nuclear bomb, taking everything with him that stood in his way. Students screamed, tumbled away, while his yellow guardian tried to protect everyone and Sam at the same time. But it was no use when Starscream joined in, clawed at Bumblebee and successfully threw him in a building. Sam cringed and hoped the people were already fleeing and not in the dorm anymore. He could see Leo standing in a crowd, mobile phone in hand and talking quickly.  
The silver giant watched Sam with his red optics, his expression unreadable, before he took a step in his direction, shattering the ground underneath. Sam decided he had to _run_, namely now, when there would be a slim chance for his survival. Bumblebee was fighting Starscream who wouldn't let him off the hook, but was also wearing an annoyed expression nevertheless.  
As Sam made an attempt to run, Megatron growled before pointing his cannon at the crowd.  
"One move and they're dead."  
Sam's body froze up and he clenched his fists. On the inside there was one little question repeating itself over and over; Where the hell was the backup?  
"Al-Alright! See?" He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not going anywhere, just standing still, doing nothing at all, so you don't have to point that huge gun anywh-..."

"Silence, boy," roared Megatron. "Why are you out here in the open, unprotected? Is Prime so confident that I wouldn't harm his precious pet?"

"I am not", said Sam with gritted teeth, "his pet."  
Megatron narrowed his optics even as the sounds of fighting could still be heard behind him. It was weird that the alien was just standing there, silently watching him, his armor glittering in the sun. Sam was, to put it simply, a bit freaked out by the fact that Megatron wasn't shooting the crowd because of his stupid answer.  
"What do you want from me?" Sam enquired anxiously. Why today, why not tomorrow? Couldn't he at least enjoy Valentine's Day? No, of course not. It _had_ to be this damn day!  
"My liege?" asked Starscream impatiently.  
"Not yet!"  
Sam didn't know if this answered his or Starscream's question or maybe both. But it was confusing as hell. Megatron looked into the distance, frowned slightly and then glanced down at him again.  
"What do I _want_ from _you_?" repeated Megatron with an undertone in his voice Sam couldn't describe.  
"Stop it right there, Megatron!"  
Optimus' voice boomed across the street. A truck with flames raced over to them at an illegitimate speed and it was in this moment that Starscream crashed into Megatron's back. The silver giant grunted and began to _fall_. Sam stood frozen in place, looking at the huge robot coming down at him. Then he began to scream (highly undignified) and race out of Megatron's falling-range.  
The earth shattered, people screamed over Optimus' desperate Noooo!' and it was then that their worlds collided.  
A heavy silence erupted around Megatron's body, who lay face-first on the ground.  
"W-What...?" whispered Sam in a broken voice.  
Well, Megatron would have led there face-first if he hadn't supported his weight on his arms and so prevented Sam being changed into a pancake. Optimus and the other Autobots were staring incredulously at the scene before them, not understanding what was happening, weapons locked in place.

Optics gazed now again at his face, illuminating him in the red light. With the face of the silver giant so close, Sam could see every motion of the plates and the grin the other spotted was far more terrifying than usual.

"Today's Valentine's Day, is it not, boy?"  
Sam blinked, still shaking. "Y-Yeah?"  
"A day you give something to others?"  
Sam nodded, gulping.  
"Well, I thought long about what I could give to you. Agonizing pain. A stripping of your flesh...you know what I'm talking about?"  
With huge eyes Sam decided not to answer that question, but Megatron didn't seem to expect an answer.  
"Anyway, all my presents would have killed you..._unfortunately_. And as enjoyable as that would have been... I choose otherwise. You pathetic flesh-creatures cling to your life almost desperately, so..." Megatron trailed off and watched the writhing human underneath him intently and then came even closer with his face.  
"I spare your pathetic life. Happy Valentine's Day, boy."  
With a leap Megatron was in the air, but not before giving Optimus a smug grin. Starscream was right behind, following his leader. Bumblebee, heavily damaged, ran to Sam and looked him over. Sam, still speechless, followed the tiny spots of the two Decepticons till they were gone in the blue sky. Optimus asked him something but Sam didn't listen. Instead he said:  
"Just-Just _catch_ me."  
Then he fainted.

~ O.O ~

"See, Starscream?" said Megatron, strangely proud over the comm.-line while they were flying away. "I _can_ do it."  
"Oh yes, my liege...but did you know that you _only_ give your _love-interest_ a valentine?"  
Somewhere between those lines were a load full of sarcasm and a smug grin, because of all the things Starscream explained, he never mentioned that _tiny, important part_.

The human watched as one jet chased the other with a thundering growl.

Starscream you sly bastard :p

Megatron and his crew made fun out of Valentines Day and in this mess Starscream said something around the lines "Well, but if you would participate...who would you give something?" And of course Megatron isn't outvoted in front of his crew and so..."Of course I have one! I'm Megatron!"

My, Sam your sooo lucky...

And Sam didn't made it to his date. Because of the shock.

But they went to the restaurant the other day :D


End file.
